Wings of Serenity another story
by BlazeScarlet
Summary: Have you ever thought about the back story of Iris and her team? What about the mystery Sailor Earth? Well welcome to Wings of Serenity another story, the back story for Iris and her team as well as a few new Sailor Soldiers. The past will reveal all stories and awakens. (Note: Real chapter is up now. Sorry for the long wait.)
1. Prologue: Snow and Moon Princesses

Wings of Serenity  
Senshi of the Glacier Moon: Another Story  
Prologue: The Ice and Moon Princesses

Once upon a time, during the reign of the Bronze Millennium, there was a Kingdom on the Moon. Not many people knew about this Kingdom as many believed that there was no life on it. They, however, were proved wrong as many centuries ago the first settlements was created by the Moon Goddess Selene and her family. The Kingdom known as the Bronze Moon Kingdom and it was ruled by Queen Purity and King Pelias. Purity was the results of forced marriage and relationship whilst Pelias was the Prince of Mars. The two meet when the young Princess was visiting the Kingdom of Mars with her mother and it was love at first sight. Queen Ignacia, Pelias's mother, was overjoyed for her son once she found out that the Prince and Princess were in love and in time they were engaged. The wedding was held on the Moon Kingdom (marriages between other kingdoms were often held on the Moon) but the Queen of Mars never made it for she died when she was poisoned by her husband. Pelias grieved for his mother for many years and in time he moved over to the Moon Kingdom whilst his sister was crowned the new Queen of Mars. Eventually, grief turned to love as Purity told her husband that she was pregnant.

The couple had two children, both of them were girls and they had both had the traditional odongo hair style. The First was called Acantha. She had silver hair and green eyes. The second, who was born a few weeks before due date, was called Merrity. She had lavender hair and amethyst eyes. Everybody adored their new princesses but none of them knew why their youngest Princess was born early. Their parents, however, did know. The silver Crystal, a fabled moon crystal which was created by Selene and passed down through every generation of Moon Queens, had brought the birth forward as it was revealed to the King and Queen that their baby daughter wouldn't habe made it during her birth. As the girls were growing up it was revealed that the Silver Crystal had chose Merrity to be its bext owner and so, when Merrity was of age, her parents crowned her the next Queen of the Moon. Several weeks after her crowning, Merrity started to date her future husband. His name was Hermes and he was from one of the many Kingdoms on the Sun. Just like her parents, Merrity and Hermes fell in love at first sight but they decided to take their relasionship slow. The years had passed and eventually they married. Acantha, however, wasn't so lucky when it came to love. One night when she was visiting her sister, the silver haired maiden was attacked by a drunken man. When she woke the following morning she felt violated and went to the castle in tears. The doctor had told her and her family that she was raped and pregnant. It took weeks for her parnets and sister to comfort her which added more stress onto her pregnancy. Eventually, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Acantha called her Sapphira ,short for Serendipity, and she had white hair, green eyes and heart shaped odongos. Acantha never told anybody about what really happened so, to advoid pitiful confrontations, she decided to put her daughters birth down to a one night stand in which the father wanted nothing to do with it.

A few years later Merrity and Hermes were going to have a children of their own. One of them would give birth to the heroine of love and justice whilst the other would have an important destiny of her own.

* * *

The glittering, golden medallion was already high in the skies. The breeze was plesent and cool, despite it being early December. There was hardly any snow on the Moon Kingdom so it was no suprise that Queen Merrity, her sister Lady Acantha and her daughter Sapphira were in the royal gardans. Sapphira was playing in the flowers. Despite being on the Moon, there were plenty of flowers such as anemones, anthuriums, hydrangeas, moonflowers, red and white roses and lilies to name a few. Merrity and Acantha were sitting under a gezebo, enjoying a warm cup of coco. Both the Queen and her sister were dressed for winter. Acantha wore a silver dress with translucent yellow cape, light blue trousers and yellow slippers. Merrity wore her silver queen dress with lavender sleeves and a white cape that went the top part of her dress. She also had white tights and lavender slippers.

Merrity was already nine mounths pregnant and her baby should be due any day now. Acantha couldn't help but smile when she saw her sister interacting with her unborn baby, something the silver haired girl couldn't do whilst she was pregnant.

"Well, someones looking forward to being a mother." Acantha remarked.

"Believe me, this is what I've been looking forward to all year." Merrity replied before returning her gaze to her stomach. "I can't wait until your born little one."

"Have you thought about any names for your baby?" Acantha asked.

"Well, I suspect that it will a girl so we've decided to call her Iris" Merrity said. "Though, if it is a boy, then we'll call him Apollo."

Merrity was right to suspect the child's gender. For some strange reason that Selene never explained there were hardly any boys born on the Moon. Those Queens who were blessed with princes were consider lucky but in time they would give birth to daughters. Even Selene herself was blessed with a son before a daughter. Though in some rare ocations some Queens were only blessed with one child.

"Are you sure you don't want any more children?" Merrity questioned. "Your not the Queen of the Moon so you can have more than one child."

Acantha gave her sister a knowing look before replying.

"I know Merry but... I just can't after what happened." Acantha sadly replied "I know I'm being unfair to Sapphira but one child is enough for me. Besides my little girl is quite the handful."

"Mommy, mommy!"

It was at that moment when young Sapphira was came running towards her mother. She had a bouquet of flowers in her hands and when she stood in front of her mother she curtsy slightly before presenting them to her.

"These are for you mommy" The young maiden said, giggling as she gave them to her mother.

Her mother returned the jesture with a smile before taking them off her daughter.

"Thank you my little Luna." Acantha thanked. "Why don't you go find Uncle Hermes for us. He's probably steeling all the cookies in the kitchen."

"I'll go save them." Sapphira promised.

The child ran off, happly and giggling, leaving the Queen and her sister.

"So, you haven't told her then?"

Merrity's word were never intended to hurt Acantha's feelings but this wasn't about Sapphira's birth. Sapphira had received strange powers from Selene. Selene's gift was given to every new Princess of the Moon, even if the child's mother wasn't the Queen. The fabled Moon Crystal was one of them and, if the fates allows it, then a new crystal would be created. Sapphira had inherited one of these new crystals and hers was called The Lunar Crystal. She wasn't sure what these powers were but Acantha did she her daughter admiring a lotus staff before.

"No. I haven't told her... yet" Acantha replied.

"But she could be Senshi." Merrity pointed out. "She could be like the other planatary Queen and Princesses. That's why she has that Crystal."

The Sailor Senshi, also known as Sailor Soldiers, were group of female warriors blessed with powers from their Kingdoms. Though previous generations of Moon haven't been blessed with a sailor senshi (save for Selene and her daughter, Artemis.) it was getting more and more rare for senshi to be born in each of the families. Sapphira, despite being young, was one of them but neither Acantha or Merrity knew what her senshi name would be.

"That maybe true but until we figure out what her powers are then I will not allow her to take on that responsability." Acantha replied. "But, if time calls for it, I will allow her to take that responsability."

"But sister... ARGH!"

Acantha turned to face her sister. She heard the trickling sound and splash's of water. Her sister doubled over as she cluctched her stomach. Acantha didn't think that birth would be so soon but there was no time for thoughts.

"Sister, it's time. We must get you inside." Acantha said in a soothing voice.

"N- no! I'll never make it!" Merrity moaned. "G- get Hermes. I- I can't do this alone!"

Acantha couldn't leave her sister. Not like this! Instead she called to a passing gardener and told him to get the King and the doctor as soon as possible. Merrity was still in labour though she had only entered the early stages. The doctor placed warm blankets over her and had instructed Acantha and Hermes to stay away. It was only when Merrity was near to the end of labour that she called - screamed - for her husband.

* * *

Hours later, under the sealed ground of warmth and safety of the Moon Castle, Merrity held her baby closely to her chest whilst her husband sat in font of her. She looked almost like queen, the only difference was that she had light -almost icy- blue hair and blue eyes. Instead of a light purple or yellow crescent there was a azure blue one.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Hermes smiiled.

"Yes. Iris suits her well, doesn't it?"

"That it does. Though, I'm sure Selene would have us name the child in her name." Hermes replied.

"How about Iceisity?" Acantha suggested. "It suits the colour of her hair, the skies and change of weather."

"The change of weather?" Merrity repeated.

"Yes, look. It's snowing right now." Acantha turned to the windows and jestured outside.

Merrity and Hermes removed themselves from the bed and joined Acantha by the window. The silver haired lady was right. It was snowing and the skies changed from sunny and warm to cold and bleak. It was as if the world was going to end. But the glittering skies were alreay out, giving them peace. There was rapid knocking at the door. Hermes allowed whoever it was to enter the room. In respond to the King's word a tall but bulky golden haired man, wearing a white Kimono with brown slippers. He was one of the Moon Sages and he was called Badru. He bowed low with his arms crossing each other before adressing the King, Queen and the silver haired lady.

"Your majesties, I've taken it that you've seen the miserable weather outside?" Badru asked.

The trio nodded in respond though Acantha had more then just a few word to say.

"Forgive me, Badru, but the weather outside isn't miserable. It looks stunning. I'm sure my little girl would love to play in the snow once it settled." Acantha countered.

There had been a strange look in the Moon Sages eyes. A sly look perhaps a little mischievous and mysterious. Only Acantha saw it.

"That maybe true ,however, I have a feeling that this little snow storm isn't going to settle any time soon." Badru remarked. "There will be no end to it. This may carry on for weeks possibly months."

"If there's no end to it, then how do we slow the problem down?" Hermes asked.

"There isn't a sollution." The sage answered. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" The Queen questioned.

"Unless you somehow stop that wintery power of your child." Badru exclaimed fire burning in his eyes as he stared at the newborn child.

* * *

As time passed by and the months were changing, talk inside the Moon Castle had turned to gosip. Rumours of the young Princess's wintery powers were often turned into bitter arguments. Many people feared the young Princess, saying that they could be turned into cold ice. Merrity and Hermes did there best to end these arguments, stating that the Princess was still a baby, young and insecure about her powers. Though most of arguments were slandered, whispers of rebellion- of kidnapping- were held underground. Acantha was the only one who heard these words of treason. And, as much as she wanted to tell her sister about the whispers, she couldn't. For, once again, the Queen was pregnant.

Citizens of the Moon Kingdom thought that the Queen was only going to have one child. So, once they heard that the Queen was going to have a second child, the citizens started to make gifts for the young son or daughter to be. For they heard a rumour that the child to be was, in some connection, an incarnation of the Moon goddess, Selene. Like with young Iris, nobody knew the due date of the baby or its gender. Not even the King and Queen knew what gender their second child would be .

The baby wasn't born until late June. It had been one year since Iris's birth and Merrity's pregnancy was discovered in mid September. To prevent the little accident that happened last time the Queen kept to her bedroom with her sister keeping her company. The labour had been successful and Merrity gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Seeing as the baby was the 'incarnation' of the Moon goddess, Merrity and Hermes decided to name her Serenity. Serenity had her mother's hair and eye colour with the odongo hair style and buns.

"I guess, for once, the rumours were true. She does look like Selene." Acantha commented.

"True. I wonder..."

"She's gone!"

Merrity and Acantha exchanged looks before leaving the bedroom. Hermes was outside in a complete rage, anger and fustration on his face as he firmly held one of the guards.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" He demanded.

"Gone sire. Iris isn't sleeping in the master bedroom. I've sent my best men to search for her but..." The Guard explained "I- I fear she may have been kidnapped."

Merrity placed her left hand on her husband's shoulder, signalling him to let him go which he did. He softly apologized before making his way to the master bedroom with Merrity and Acantha in pursit. Truefully, as the guard said, there were no signs of the ice princess.

"Who would do such a thing?" Merrity questioned tears pouring from her eyes.

"Badru." Acantha stated.

"What? The head Moon sage? Why would he do such a thing?" Hermes questioned.

"Think about it, dearest brother in law. Badru was the one who told us to seal the child's powers but for what purpose? To end the neverending snow? Or to have Serenity as Queen of the Moon." Acantha explained. "Serenity is the 'incarnation' of Selene and that alone gives her the right to become the next Queen of the Moon."

"But... what about Iris?" Merrity asked.

"I- I don't know. I only hope, in Selene's name, that she is found as soon as possible." Acantha said.

* * *

A few days after the incident Badru was arrested for treason. He admitted to kidnapping the ice princess but wouldn't reveal where he took her to. With nothing else to do the King and Queen were forced to having him removed from his position and exiled from the Kingdom. Nobody, if they did care, had heard from him since. The searches for the child were effortless and, after a few moneths, they were soon stopped. Everybody grieved for the young Princess. Prayers were soon taken to the Moon Goddess, begging and pleading her to return the ice princess. None of them were answered, no questions were asked. Life had returned back to normal, the Princess was forgotton.

However, nobody relised that the Princess was on Earth...


	2. Glacier: Winter mistress

Wings of Serenity  
Senshi of the Glacier Moon: Another story  
Glacier: Winter mistress

It was a quiet, cold wintery night in the town of Lightwater. Despite the patches of clouds, the twinkling stars sparkled brightly over the Radiance Orphanage, a home for boys and girls who were abandoned by their families. The Radiance Orphanage was a grand, spacious building with 50 bedrooms, a playroom for the younger children, a dinning room and entertainment room. The rooms were decorated with the children belongings as well as wallpaper that the children choose (anything that would match their hobbies) or pale colours and carpets of dark red, blue or black with rugs over them. The environment of the orphanage of usually friendly with warm and caring staff members and smiles from the children as they played together. However, there was person who didn't share this friendly attitude. Her name was Alison Williams - a red haired, green eyed young women who had a two faced smile. Around other members of staff she was friendly, often being there to tend to the little ones needs , play with them etc. etc., but everybody knew it was a act because, behind their backs, she was mean towards everybody. She scolded the younger children for wetting the bed, locked them in their rooms for doing nothing, the list of her mistreatment goes on.

And there was always one girl who suffered the most.

* * *

Removing the strains of her icy blue hair, Neva Ishimi sighed as she placed the left side of her forehead on the window glass. Once again, without any proper reason, she had locked in her room without any dinner. It wasn't her fault that the vase in the entertainment room was broken. She didn't break it, in fact, she was pushed into it. The vase wobbled before falling onto the floor and breaking into little pieces. Alison had heard the noise and saw the damage on the floor. She demanded to know who broke the vase and Clara Anderson, the residential bully, told her that Neva broke it. She tried to tell her other wise but Alison wasn't having it. She forced her out of the room and before heading up the stairs, Neva saw the sick and twisted smirk on Clara's face. Every time she saw it, she knew what it meant. _I hate you._

So now, here she was, trapped in her room with no warmth, no love. Not that she needed the warmth. When she first came to the orphanage nobody wanted to make friends with her despite how many times she tried. And when she did try the other kids told her to go away. She didn't know what she did wrong at the time. She was being polite to them. But now she knew what was wrong. It was her looks. Everybody in the orphanage looked normal. They either had black, brown, blonde or red hair and natural skin colour. Neva was completely different. She had icy blue hair that was styled in the traditional Japanese odangos, the only thing that was different was that she didn't have the buns on her head nor did She have pigtails, either her hair was far too short for that, she instead she had it flow down to her shoulders . Her skin, despite being perfectly healthy, was pale as the moon. Even though the other kids hated her unnatural looks, she never did hate herself one. Whenever she passes by a mirror her image reminded her of the snow, the never-ending ice and winter. She never found her appearance strange, yet somehow she felt ... different like she had the appearance before. Almost, as if, she wasn't suppose to be on Earth.

But that was impossible ... right?

Sighing, Neva walked over to her window and made her descent to the ground. Luckily, there was a drain pipe she could climb down and make it to ground safety. Other then the peace and quiet of her bedroom, Neva loved the gardens. When she was younger Slowly making her way towards the back of the orphanage, she opened the back door and made her way to the kitchen. At this time of night everybody should be in bed but Neva remained quiet. Usually, somebody was on night watch, so sneaking around the orphanage at night was big no-no. However, When she was sent to her room without any food, Neva would often be the one to sneak out of her room through the window and make it to the kitchen to get something to eat. She had never been caught before and if somebody was outside the room then should could just hide under the table and blend in with the darkness.

She started making a small snack, pouring a glass of orange juice and taking an apple from the basket. She placed the apple in her ripped dark blue jeans before drinking the orange juice and making short work of her snack. Once she was finished eating and drinking, Neva quickly washed and dried the glass and the plate before putting them away. With that done Neva made her way back to her room... only for to stop in the garden.

She saw Alison pacing between the trees. She was wearing a long black robe with a black hood to match and golden etching. Neva could just make out a long, silky red dress with blacks heels. How she managed to walk in them she didn't know. However, what surprised her the most was the strange burnt markings on her skin or the pointed ears. Her appearance frightened her but something sparked inside of her. Maybe it was determination? Or something else? Neva wasn't sure what it was but she pressed on anyway, walking towards the trees as quietly as possible. She hid behind one the trees and listen in. She could make out Alison's voice but she also heard a sinister voice that sounded like a snake.

"Do you know how many times I have let you live even though you have failed me?" Alison snarled.

"Forgive me, mistress, but it hasn't been easy. Gathering energy for our ruler hasn't been easy to gather during the day and I can only find drunks and people on the streets during the night." The voice answered. "I think it would be wise-"

"Do not question my orders!" Alison yelled. How the voice wasn't effected by the tone of her voice, Neva didn't know but the tone of Alison's voice made her flinch. "And another thing. You will address our ruler as either the Great Queen or her Highness. Do you understand!"

"My apologise ,Mistress, and yes, I do understand." The creature apologised.

Alison said nothing as she carried on pacing. Her plan was simple. To gather energy to revive the Great Queen so she could destroy the Earth and that wretched Moon Kingdom. She was still trying to find away to break through their barrier the Moon Queen created. Ever since the adduction of one of the Moon Princesses, the Queen had placed a barrier of her Kingdom and the only people who could pass through it were the other royals or senshi of the Celestial Kingdoms. Alison frowned. There wasn't any senshi on Earth so gathering energy should be easy. There was the Earth Queen to worry about that but she was on the other side of the world.

Something wasn't right about this.

"Tell me, my beast, Have you seen any of those sailor senshi?" Alison demanded with a hint of venom and anger in her voice.

"Just one. A girl with long brown hair, blue eye and she was wielding a staff with a gale on top." The creature replied.

"Tempest... of Uranus" Alison hissed. "I should of known. Queen Merrity hired the best, I will give her that, but Tempest is a hard one to track down. I wonder what she is doing on Earth."

"Perhaps she is looking for the lost Princess... Princess Iceisity" The creature guessed.

Alison growled as she brought out a photo of the long lost Princess as a baby.

"That winter freak? What would a Sailor Senshi be looking for her? She is freak, nothing like her sister, and her powers are unnatural." Alison snarled.

Her eyes widened as she gazed at the photo. She had seen her before and she knew who she was.

"Chimera, I want you to get this little girl for me. Her name is Neva Ishimi. I want you to kidnap her and take her straight to the Dark Kingdom." Alison ordered. "I will return at nightfall when these ungrateful little brats and those nosy staff members have gone to bed. After that... I will kill her!"

Neva felt the blood being drained from her checks. Alison was planning to kill her? No wonder she hated her. She felt her eye water but she refused to cry. She needed to get away from here, from Alison, from the orphanage, from this creature. She needed a place to hide... FAST! Or maybe... she could find these Sailor Senshi and they - or whoever they were - could help her. She slowly walked away.

"Yes Mistress Amalthea" The creature, known as Chimera, agreed. "How should I get her?"

"That I will leave to you. You may change your form, break into her room and kidnap her. Or-"

Snap!

Neva hadn't noticed it but she had snapped a twig that was in the grass. She moved her left leg and saw the broken pieces on the ground. Her hand was quickly placed over her mouth, she didn't want to get notice by Alison or rather Amalthea and Chimera.

"Who's there!" Amalthea demanded. "Show yourself!"

"It came from over there." Chimera pointed out.

Amalthea and Chimera quickly walked over - or rather Chimera slithered over- to the spot where they heard the sound. Neva quickly hid behind a tree but it wasn't enough as Amalthea spotted her icy blue hair.

"Come out, Neva, or I'll have my friend break that wood in half and eat you." Amalthea threatened.

Doing as she was told, Neva removed herself from behind the tree and planted a innocent smile on her face.

"Wipe that smile off your face you little brat." Amalthea snarled before regarding her composure. "Now I'm giving you a choice; come with us now and you won't get hurt... much. Fail to come with us and my little will have to break every one of your little bones."

"I will never come with you, you ugly old hag!" Neva yelled before running off.

This took Amalthea by surprise. Nobody dared to question her looks in either her human form or her ... hidden form. Her composure changed from a calm to rage.

"You little brat! How dare you compare me to a witch. I am the form of perfection, beauty and lust!" Amalthea yelled. "Chimera, reveal yourself and get after her!"

Neva, who was in the middle of the gardens at this point, turned back to see the visible of the creature who she heard earlier. Her blue eyes widen as she saw the most ugliest, unnatural creature she had ever since. The Chimera had the body of goat and the face of a lion but what surprise her the most was that instead of goat legs it had the bottom of a snake. The creature stared at her with sharp red eyes before letting out a low growl. Neva screamed as she carried on running. She ran as fast as she could but Chimera was much fast. The creature managed to get in front of Neva before slamming her to the ground with its tail. Neva winced and bit her bottom lip as she tried to blot out the pain. She taste blood in her mouth as she tried to stood up.

"You should have come with us when you had the chance, brat." Chimera hissed.

Chimera was about to hit her again when the creature was hit by bright light blue light. The creature in pain as the light surrounded Neva causing her to close her eyes. The light died down but was made into a barrier. Neva opened her eyes and saw a icy blue crystal in front of her. Just for a moment her eyes had lost their sparkle as Neva brought the crystal closer to her. There was a small flash and the crystal was replaced with light blue compact with a azure blue crescent in the middle. Surrounding the crescent was four gemstones of purple, blue, yellow and orange. Neva, unsure of what she was doing herself, stood up.

"Yell Glacier power make-up!"

"Glacier Power make-up!" Neva yelled.

A snow storm wrapped itself around Neva. When the snow storm died down Neva was wearing a strange yet almost revealing outfit. She wearing a leotard with a icy blue bow and a collar, the same colour was also on her skirt. She had a short silver back bow and pure white shoulder pads as well as medium sized white boots were silver Her chocker was silver with a white pearl on it and her new compact was fixed on her bow. On her forehead was silver tiara with azure blue crescent on it and on her head was white pearl clips.

"What the... Who are you! What are you!" Chimera yelled.

"I'm the elemental mistress of winter, the sailor senshi of Ice and snow, Sailor Glacier!" Sailor Glacier introduced. "Prepare yourself for a frozen imprisonment because in the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

In her right hand was scepter with icy snowflake on top with a blue crescent on it. The scepter had a silver base and blue orb at the bottom. Sailor Glacier held the sceptre high as a silver light came from it.

"Glacier Snow flurry!" She yelled.

The light created a snow storm that surrounded the creature. Whilst the attack did nothing physically, the amount of snow flurries that around the creature started to pile up and cover the creature. This got worse as the snow storm started to get heavy.

"Glacier Frozen Avalanche!"

Sailor Glacier waved her wand and, with several whips, an avalanche came rushing out of the wand before hitting the creature head on.

"Glacier Ice purification!"

A pure wave of bright light emitted from the scepter . The creature, having been encased by several amounts of snow, couldn't move out of the way. The only it could do was close its eyes and the light turned into a frozen entrapment of ice thus freezing it in ice. With one whip of her scepter the ice shattered in a million pieces and the snow melted.

"Well... that happened..." Sailor Glacier trailed off before looking at her new form. "How strange... Urgh!"

Sailor Glacier staggered backwards before fainting on the ground. Her transformation was reversed leaving Neva unconscious. By the time the sun was rising, Neva was still unconscious so she didn't feel somebody pick her up and carry her away.


	3. Tempest: Incoming storm

Wings of Serenity  
Senshi of the Glacier Moon: Another story  
Tempest: Incoming storm.

When Neva awoke the following morning, she found herself tucked neatly in a four post bed with dark blue duet over her body. She positioned herself into a sitting position, noticing the morning sunlight pouring into the room. She knew that she wasn't back in the orphanage as her room wasn't neatly decorated as this room. For one thing the furnishings, the tables, the chairs, the wardrobe, the dresser and the bed, were all made of wooden oak. The standing oval mirror that was placed next to a folding screen had a white touch to it whilst the folding screen, with chequered white panels and oak brown border, was decorated with flora touches of roses, carnations, Chrysanthemums, lavender and lilies. The curtains were translucent and they were made from silk but they hade flora touches in them as well. Neva walked over to the curtains, taking a look outside she noticed the most beautiful landscape she had ever seen. It looked like she was in the middle of a forest, the only difference was that instead of normal tree there was cherry blossoms as well. There was a serene lake with a waterfall, plenty of flowers and pathways, a gazebo with a table in the centre and chairs around it. There was another sitting around as well, this one was under a selection of trees, with elegant couches, armchairs, and a wooden table with red and gold touch on the couches and armchairs and a white table cloth over the table. She noticed something in the distance behind the many trees. before her. She couldn't see the structure properly though she could make out some pillars. Was it a temple or a shrine?  
Neva stepped backwards, biting her lips in the process and almost colliding with the bed. She had no idea where she was, she hadn't been to this place - the wonderful and beautiful place - before. It didn't seem to real. Nowhere in the world would there be a place like this. There may have been beautiful gardens and parks but nothing so... picturesque. It looked like something out of a painting or a fairy-tale book.

There had been a brief knocked at the door and Neva quickly turned towards it. She was unsure about what to do. She could just stay where she was and wait for the person to go away, or she could answer it. But there again she didn't know where she was so the likely hood of there being a kind and gentle person on the other side of the door was very slim. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she almost missed a feminine yet angelic voice call out.

"May I come in?" The voice asked.

Snapping out of her thoughts, though still unsure what to do, Neva invited the person inside. The door opened, revealing a young maiden who was about two or three years older than her. She had long dark brown hair and blue eyes, a shade lighter than her own, and she was wearing a short blue dress with white straps and a white blouse underneath, dark blue trousers and black heeled shoes. On her dress was a set of sapphires with a blue star above them, placed on the crossing point on her straps. She was also wearing a necklace pendant made from sapphires and diamonds.

"Glad to see you are awake, Neva. You had us all worried." The maiden said.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Neva asked.

"Ah, forgive me. I simple forgot my manners for a moment." The maiden apologized whilst bowing slightly. "My name is Sarah Mallory and I have been watching you for awhile. Especially when you transformed to fight that monster."

The uncertainty in Neva's mind had reached another level. She didn't like the idea of being watched, it made her feel like a small child at school. "You know about that?"

"Yes, little one. I know about that and the troubles you faced whilst in that Orphanage. There were times where I wanted to save you but I had to make sure you are one of us." Sarah explained.

"One of us?" Neva repeated.

Sighing, Sarah decided that it was time to explain to Neva just what she was. "I will tell you everything. Though, I recommend that change out of that outfit. Outsiders are very rare in Elysion, so i suggest that you change into something that will easily blend in well. You'll find some spare dresses in that wardrobe. I will be back in fifteen minutes"

Sarah left after that, allowing time for Neva to change out of her clothes and into something more suitable. Neva walked over the wardrobe and opened the wooden doors to the closet. Inside was a selection of beautiful dresses with different colours, ranging from blue, to dark green, to gold and to white with some other colours as well. Neva took out a pure white gown with dark blue trim and ruffles and a silver long bow that cascaded down towards the back of the dress. She also took out a pair of dark blue flat shoes. Going behind the folding screen Neva removed her clothes and changed into her borrowed dress. One she was done she sat down on the bed and slipped the shoes on, waiting for Sarah to come back. A few minutes later and Neva heard Sarah entering the room again.

"You look beautiful in that dress, Neva." Sarah complimented.

"Thank you." Icy haired girl replied. "So, where are we going?"

"Just follow me." Sarah requested.

Having nothing better to do (not that she would know where to go) Neva decided to follow Sarah. As they were walking Neva took great interest to the hallway décor. The walls were made out of marble with gold and green tapestries of flora on them.

"Lady Neva allow me to welcome you to Elysion, the land of Dreams " Sarah said before turning towards the forest trees "Beyond Gaia's forest lies the Golden Kingdom of Earth, where Queen Clio and King Kodiak rule. They have a daughter about your age called Princess Amaryllis"

"I've never heard of Elysion before." Neva admitted. "And I thought there were many royals and political people out there, so why haven't I heard of those two?"

"Elysion, Lightwater and Terra, the name of the Golden Kingdom, are one of many secrets areas created by the Goddess Gaia. Nobody knows about the Golden Kingdom, except for the nobility and people like us, so nobody knows that this Kingdom exists." Sarah explained. "If they did I am positive there will conflict, especially if they heard out the crystal the Queen keeps."

"That makes sense, but... I still don't understand. Why I'm I here? And what did you mean about 'People like us'?" Neva said.

"I was just getting to that". Sarah replied before bring out a strange wand.

The wand was very similar to Neva's wand, however, instead of a snow flake there was a blue gale on top of it. The handle was silver with a blue gem on top of it, gold metal was holding the gem and the handle in place.

"We are Sailor Senshi, a selection of gifted girls/ladies with the elemental power given to them by their protected planets. It is our mission to protect the Cosmos from people who would want the powers or the Kingdoms for themselves". Sarah explained. "You are Sailor Glacier, the sailor solder of Ice and Snow from the Planet of Mercury. I am Sailor Tempest, the Sailor Soldier of Storms and the sky from the Planet of Uranus."

"We don't know how many there are, but from what I do know, the Sailor Senshi don't have to have planetary origins. Some of them are from different backgrounds and they don't have to fight for the other planets. Some of them are rouge and won't work with the other senshi. Some of them are evil, not all of them, but they can't help themselves." Sarah added. "Do you understand now?"

It was a lot to take it, but at least it gave Neva some peace. She always knew that she was different, different from the other children and adults, and she remember that she was bulled by other for this. But being a soldier... did that mean she had to risk her own life to protect others? Why was that? Couldn't she be a normal girl for once? She wasn't happy about that However, if it meant doing something positive, something that was worth fighting for, then she would do it. Besides she wanted revenge on Alison for what she had done to her and other children.

"Yes, but ... if we are from different planets, then why are we on Earth? Should we be protecting our own planets." Neva replied "And who is that Alison? What is her purpose and what does she plan to do."

'Well, she took it better then I thought' Sarah thought.

"I don't know why you are here, you should be on Mercury. As for myself I was asked to come here by the orders of Queen Merrity the Queen of the Moon Kingdom. About fourteen years ago her eldest daughter, Princess Iceisity, was kidnaped by the head Moon sage and brought to Earth during the birth of the youngest daughter, Princess Serenity." Sarah explained. "As for Alison, or rather Amalthea, she is the Queen of the Underworld - Queen of the Dark Kingdom. She plans to take energy revive a dangerous and threatening entity called Metalia. If we don't stop Amalthea, the whole universe will burn."

'So Sarah doesn't know why I am here, but I do have a better understanding of Alison uh Amalthea' Neva thought "But why does she want me so bad? Why does she want to kill me?. Should I tell Sarah or...'

"Lady Sarah!"

Before Neva could express her thoughts to her new found friend, She and Sarah heard the voice of a young maiden. The young maiden had white hair in the traditional odango hair style and purple eyes. She was wearing a long white dress with blue silk as its straps with blue ribbons over the bodice and white slippers. Between her the strains of her hair was a jewelled tiara. This was Hekima, one of the Maenads of Elysion. The Maenads were female Priestess who protected the shrine of Elysion.

"Hekima, what the matter dearie?" Sarah asked.

"Its Queen Amalthea. She sent one of her monsters to the Golden Kingdom." Hekima explained.

'Damm! I thought we had more time. I didn't expect an attack quite so soon' Sarah thought. "Neva, we must leave now and head to the Golden Castle."

"You don't have to tell me twice" Neva responded. "But how can we get there quickly?"

"We can travel quickly by using a sailor teleport. All you have to do is transform, hold my hands and say the words 'Sailor teleport to the golden castle'" Sarah explained. "I will do the rest but you have to completely focus on me."

Nodding in agreement Neva called upon her Senshi form and quickly transformed. Sarah brought out her Senshi wand and yelled the words "Tempest power Make-up!". As she was transforming gales and turbulences wrapped around her, trapping her in a storm but wasn't hurting her. Her Sailor fuku, all completely in two different colours of blue and white, appeared on her body. The fuku was very similar to Neva's, however, there were no arm bands above her gloves and her boots were pointed down. In her left hand was a gold staff with a gale on top of it and on her forehead was a golden tiara with a blue gem. After the transformation was complete Neva and Sarah quickly held hands.

"Remember focus on me." Sailor Tempest reminded her.

Sailor Glacier nodded as she closed her eyes. She thought only of Sailor Tempest and just for a moment she could of sworn she heard Tempest thoughts.

"Sailor teleport to the golden castle!" Both girls yelled.

Within a flash Sailor Glacier and Sailor Tempest found themselves just in front of the Golden Castle. Whilst there was no damage to the ground, they saw the monster that Clio was talking about and Queen Amalthea. The monster in question was a black and red dino like lizard with sharp white claws and piercing red eyes.

"Well, well, well If it isn't the all mighty Sailor squad." Amalthea mocked, knowing full well that this wasn't all the Senshi. "How do you like my little monster? After that Winter freak destroyed my last one I had to up my standards."

"Where are the King and Queen?" Tempest demanded.

Amalthea snarled as she glanced backwards towards the castle. "They are safe ... for now. I have no desire to kill them, their precious daughter, just yet. For now I'm just striking fear into their hearts. A warning if you will." She told them before facing them.

"Just what are you planning? Why do you want to kill me?" Glacier asked.

"That even I don't know. And, if I did know, then I wouldn't tell you." The Queen of the Underworld told her. "For now I must take my leave, I have other business to take care off. I will leave my monster to deal with you. Kill it, if you must, I don't care."

Amalthea vanished with a powerful flash created from her staff leaving her creation behind, snarling angrily at them. The Dino fired a single shot of molten fire at the senshi (luckily, they managed to dodge it.) before charging at them. Quickly, Glacier used a Glacier Frozen Avalanche which, instead of trapping the monster in a pile of snow, created

"Good thinking". Tempest praised before raising her staff. "Now. Tempest Turbulence panic!"

With a quick spin of her staff, Tempest created a strong force of unstoppable wind which quickly changed into a tornado. With her spare hand Tempest flung the tornado towards the dino which trapped it in the storm. She then told Sailor Glacier to use a Glacier Snow flurry which turned the tornado into a blizzard.

"Let's finish this. Tempest! Hurricane Typhoon!" Tempest yelled.

"Glacier Ice purification!"

The combined attack destroyed the creature into little pieces of brittle flecks. With a quick sweep of her staff Tempest sent the last of the pieces and the flecks into the sky above. The girls de-transformed as they entered the castle, searching for the King and Queen.

"You were amazing out there." Sarah complimented before frowning. "Still, we're no closer to destroying Amalthea, nor are we closer to finding out her motives."

"Other then resurrecting Queen Metalia". Neva pointed out. "And wanting to kill me."

"True. Oh well, let's just focus on finding the King and Queen for now and focus on that later."


End file.
